She Stood By You
by WickedGame
Summary: She stood by you, through thick and thin. How did you repay her? Darkfic. IK. Oneshot only!


She stood by you, through it all; through thick and thin. She told you she loved you, just as you were. You knew she was more wonderful, more precious, than Kikyo had ever been. You knew you loved her more than you ever did her previous incarnation. The things she gave up for you! When high school finished, she gave up University to be with you. When you asked her to stop going back to see her family so much, she did. She nursed you when you were injured without complaint or reservation. Hell, you didn't even need to ask. She was there, with bandages and ointments and things that you did not recognize, but you let her administer them to you without question. She fought by you, with you, and for you. You were her everything.

When the jewel was finished, she gave it to you, trusting you to make the right decision after all these years. You sat there, and contemplated the jewel. Then, you made the biggest mistake of your life. You wished to be a full demon. Everyone warned you, and begged you not to do it, but their pleas fell on deaf ears. The demon side of you made the wish. In the blink of an eye, your human side was gone, and pure demon was all the remained. What did you think would happen? Would the years of hatred and not belonging melt away? Would Sesshomaru suddenly embrace you as brother? Would this bring your mother and father back? No. You could not have possibly been so foolish. Or maybe you were.

She didn't look like Kagome after the change, did she? Only flesh and blood to be used, abused, and ripped apart. She screamed your name as you bruised her skin, and then she screamed louder when your claws broke the skin on her upper arms. Crimson blood trickled onto her skin, and the warm smell of it drove you. Human blood. Priestess blood. Virgin blood. She cried as you pushed her down onto the ground and ripped her clothes. She tried to subdue you with the word, but the spell no longer worked. She cried harder when she realized this, and you only laughed at her. By the time you mounted her, she was staring straight ahead, in a state of catatonia. You moved inside her roughly, with no preparation and no consideration for the woman you once thought you loved. You raped her again and again, until your seed had run out. In the end, she was bleeding profusely, and you licked it up, loving the taste of the hot blood. She looked at you with half dead eyes.

"Inu…yasha," she whispered hoarsely. Then, you ripped her apart. You used your claws to sever her arms and legs, then you ripped out her intestines. A bloody mess, and you loved every minute.

It was hours later when your blood lust cooled. But when you saw her shell of a corpse, you could not cry. You shed no tears for the girl you had once thought you loved. She became carrion to you. She was trash. You did not even bother to bury her. You let the wild animals drag her off, devouring her body inch by inch.

No one ever found out what happened to Higurashi Kagome. Her mother searched for months, and then she just thought the well had sealed. Miroku and Sango searched, but then just assumed she had gone Aboveground. None of them wondered about you. They knew something bad had happened to you.

But now, unseeing, unnerving, undead eyes stare at you. Eyes that used to be a vibrant brown are now a dull charcoal. The eyes that had twinkled and sparkled in life now had no focus, and no life to them.

She is hollow. A pale shell with no substance. You can see her ghastly spectre clearly, clad in a massacred version of the uniform he had worn so much throughout the time you knew her. Except, the bloody green skirt had been turned a dark gray. The once white shirt was ripped and a dingy light gray. Her skin is gray and clammy, and her hair suffers from being dull and lank. She is not alive.

But are you? In this dark place between worlds, is anyone truly alive? Some people call this place limbo. Some call it the dreamworld, and other call this place the unconscious. Here, you are your true self. A hanyou with a vulnerable human side that has an epiphany as you gaze upon the grim and silent ghost before you.

"Where did you go, Kagome? Why did you leave me? Who did this to you? I swear, I will make them pay!"

Oh, the hanyou does not know!

"You did this to me, Inuyasha. I went to hell. You made me leave. You raped me. You butchered me. And then, you killed me. You left me alone in the forest, to be devoured by the gentle animals of the forest," the spirit spoke without opening her rotted mouth.

"But how?"

Ignorant bastard.

"You chose to give into your base desires and became a demon. I was the closest prey. You ruined me, Inuyasha"

"I loved you!"

Liar.

"No you didn't, Inuyasha. You would have never made that wish if you had ever truly loved me. You do not know how to love. Love would have closed your mouth and driven the thought from your mind. Tell me, Inuyasha, was spoiling my flesh worth it? When you were inside me, ripping and tearing me, did you think it was worth it?"

"No, never!"

Liar.

"Too bad. At least then you would have died with that comfort in your head, the small comfort that it had been worth it. Now you will die with no reward, no final comfort to carry you into the next life"

The ghost of Kagome became a great black demon, with a matching black maw. Even in the dream, the stench of death was overwhelming.

"Too bad Kagome was such a devoted girl. Foolish really. Vengeance suits her constitution ever so much, don't you think?"

&&&

The dog demon Inuyasha never woke up. When he was found, no one lamented that he had died in his sleep. After all, the wonderful priestess with the strange clothes had not been given the same courtesy.

No one knew his soul would scream for eternity in hell. No one knew that his soul was on the rack. No one knew he would scream forever. Forever he screamed, while he no longer made a sound. The silent scream echoed in the vaults of hell, and the demons sang it as a lullabye.


End file.
